


Bad Days

by Ambercreek



Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I got no tags for this, Minor Injuries, Minor Violance, Pre-Canon, hbbbbbb, hi im ashter and im the only person who likes the flag 5, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: People have bad days. Superheros don't.





	Bad Days

People have bad days, Superheros don't. Superheroes don't let the bad guy get away.

The Flag 5 were no exception to this rule.

There's no denying that's all the media will be talking about for the next millennium. How the Flag 5 failed them and let some supervillain slip through their fingers and get away. Probably gonna talk about how they are 'unfit' to protect The City.

There was arguing from the control room, playing a game of whose fault is it. Yet Atlas and Sharp Shooter managed to slip away undetected. The other's paying more attention to their own debate then to those who made and escaped.

The pair walked down the hallway adjacent to where the argument was being held. The only thing that was keeping it from a ghostly silence were boot footfalls meeting with metallic flooring.

“Man, that was rough back there.” Mighty Atlas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. All of his muscles ached. All he dreamed about doing was taking a shower and going to bed.

From the corner of his eye, there was no denying that Sharp Shooter was tensed over the situation.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He shot back, clearly stating that he was not in the mood for this kind of conversation. Now or ever.

“Okay… But, I mean," Mighty Atlas takes a step out in front of Sharp Shooter. Bringing the other to an abrupt halt. Sharp Shooter still didn't look at him, keeping his gaze fixated beyond the other's shoulder.

"Are you okay–” Atlas reached out a hand to place on the other's shoulder, but it was violently batted away.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” The short man pushes Atlas out of his way, storming off down the hall.

Mighty Atlas is stunned for a moment before he follows quickly behind the other.

He catches up in time to stop the door from shutting on him. Atlas pushes the door opened and stepped into the other's room, this wasn't a time to be asked in.

"What do you want." Sharp Shooter groaned, stepping away from the door. The back of his knees made contact with his bed and he just sat down, still watching Atlas with a very annoyed expression.

"Look," Atlas started calmly. "I know you are upset with what happened today, as am I."

"It was my fault he got away," Sharp Shooter shifted so now he has his back pressed against the wall. "I'm the best marksmen, I should have gotten him." He mumbled out that last part.

Atlas sighed and walked towards the bed. Taken a seat next to the other hero - bed dipping with the added weight.

"At least let me take care of your injuries, you look like shit." The last part made Sharp Shooter snort, getting a soft smile from Atlas. "Ever the gentleman you are." Sharp Shooter replied.

Atlas takes out a roll of gauze, gently wrapping it around the injuries on the other's hand. With medical tape, he tapes down the edge of the gauze on his palm.

With butterfly bandages, he closes up the gash on the right side of his forehead.

Sharp Shooter's eyes fall onto his now bandaged up hand, giving Atlas a very quiet 'thank you'.

Sharp Shooter felt extraordinarily tired all of a sudden.

“We’re really damaged, huh?” The shorter hero finally spoke, watching Atlas from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah…. but hey, at least we’re damaged together, right?” Atlas wraps his arm around Sharp Shooter's shoulder and pulls him closer. Atlas kisses the top of Sharp Shooter's head and it gets a laugh out of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all happy with this but im posting it anyways cause i hate myself


End file.
